Lamaran Vivi dan Kohza
by Puti Puripi
Summary: Ceritanya, pasangan favorit kita ini sudah saling menyatakan cinta dan salah satunya (yang mana, ya?) mengajak untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius... pernikahan. Bagaimanakah kira-kira acara lamaran Vivi dan Kohza?
1. chapter 1

Saya tidak paham budaya pernikahan dan lamaran di negara gurun pasir sana... Setidaknya saya pakai versi yang ada di Indonesia, ya... Khususnya acara lamaran yang sudah pernah saya hadiri sendiri.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own One Piece and its characters...

 **Hari Lamaran Vivi dan Kohza**

"Aapa katamu??! Kau melamar Tuan Putri tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu??!"

Suara Toto menggelegar membelah angkasa. Matanya melotot bak hampir copot. Keringat mengalir membasahi keningnya yang sudah penuh dengan keriput.

Kohza, putra tunggalnya, berdiri canggung di hadapannya. Sesekali tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau biang onar... Sejak kecil selalu membuat onar... Tak kusangka hingga dewasa masih juga membuatku hilang akal!" cerocosnya lagi.

"Euh... Ada masalah apa, Yah?" tanya Kohza yang memang sering kali tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya.

"Masalah APA kau bilang?? Oh tidak...! Putraku memang tidak paham tata krama!" erangnya lagi. Sambil meneriaki langit, kedua tangannya mengepal ke angkasa, gemetar... Tandanya ulah Kohza kali ini, lagi-lagi, benar-benar sudah kelewat batas.

"Baiklah, Ayah, aku betul-betul tidak mengerti... Aku mengatakan ini padamu karena aku yakin kau harus tahu... yah, karena dia seorang putri di kerajaan ini... Tapi, melihat responmu aku jadi ragu... Apakah kau... keberatan...?" tanya Kohza ragu.

"Keberatan dengan Vivi?! Tentu tidak!" potong Toto buru-buru.

"...Lalu...?"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dulu padaku supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan orang-orang seisi kota ini untuk melamarnya sesuai dengan tradisi kita?? ...Dan tentu saja kita harus menyiapkan beragam hantaran untuk tuan putri! ...pakaian yang indah, berbagai macam perhiasan, dan masakan istimewa khas Yuba... Oh, mungkin aku harus mengundang para walikota dari kota-kota lain juga... Aaah... bagaimana ini... bagaimana inii?" Toto mondar-mandir bak kucing kepanasan.

Di lain pihak, Kohza yang mulai menyadari betapa tidak pentingnya inti pembicaraan sang ayah, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kukira apaan..."

Ia pun kemudian keluar rumah meninggalkan ayahnya yang kini memang tampak seperti orang yang hilang akal... Ia membiarkan sang ayah untuk memutuskan sendiri urusan lamaran sesuai tradisi, sebagaimana yang seharusnya keluarga mereka lalui.

"Tunggu Kohza! Jadi bagaimana caramu menyatakan itu pada Vivi??" teriak Toto dari dalam rumah. Kepo.

"Bukan urusanmuu!" seru Kohza sekenanya... Ngacir dari interogasi ayahnya.

\-- _Bersambung..._

 _Meskipun screen time Toto sedikit sekali baik di manga maupun di animenya, tapi saya menangkap kalau ia adalah sosok yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Ujian sekali ya, ayah sebaik ini dikasih anak sebebal Kohza. Hahahaha..._

 _Nah, jadi bagaimana kira-kira obrolan Kohza dan Toto mengenai lamaran Kohza kepada Vivi? Dalam bayangan saya kira-kira seperti inilah ceritanya. Kohza tipe yang berpikir dan bertindak secara mandiri... Jadi pastinya dia tidak akan memberi tahu ayahnya dulu kalau ia mau melamar seorang gadis. Ya ngga? Iya doong_

 _Selanjutnya akan ada apa, ya? Nantikan cerita sambungannya, ya. Mudah-mudahan bisa saya lanjutkan dalam waktu dekat..._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca_

 _Tinggalkan pesan jika kamu suka cerita ini yaa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hantaran Lamaran**

"Barang yang paling kuinginkan?"

Mata Vivi berbinar-binar. Mungkin dikarenakan ia ditanyai apa barang yang saat ini paling ia inginkan... Atau, mungkin karena yang menanyainya adalah sang calon suaminya.

"Ya, apa saat ini ada yang sangat engkau inginkan?"

"Hmm... Selain _casserole_ lobak buatan Terracotta untuk menu penutup nanti malam... Kurasa... Tidak ada", jawabnya menyengir.

Kohza menghela nafas.

Di sela-sela waktunya menghadiri beragam rapat dan aktivitas kenegaraan, pemuda berkacamata ini berusaha menyempatkan diri menculik sejenak tuan putri untuk menanyakan perihal hantaran lamaran pernikahan, titipan dari ayahnya. Namun seperti yang ia duga, tuan putri yang murah hati ini tidak ingin memberatkan dirinya dengan meminta bermacam hal.

"Apa ada pakaian yang sedang menarik perhatianmu?" pancingnya lagi.

Vivi berpikir sejenak, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya seraya berbisik, "Tahu tidak, aku sudah lama ingin mencoba memakai baju seperti mereka, lho... "

Kohza menoleh ke arah dua orang pria berbadan besar dan kekar yang berdiri tegap di koridor salah satu aula istana. Dan, pakaiannya... Baju zirah. Sial, Vivi mengerjainya.

"Lelucon yang bagus, tuan putri" ujarnya dengan ekspresi jengah. Vivi terkikik geli. "Bagaimana dengan... Sepatu? Atau... Buku?"

Vivi tertawa, "Kohza, kurasa buku tidak termasuk ke dalam hantaran pernikahan... Walaupun, sepertinya aku suka ide itu."

"Menurutmu, buku apa yang menarik untuk dibaca sekarang?" Vivi balik bertanya.

"Hah? ...Buku 'Demokrasi dalam Monarki' karya Latio tampaknya menarik..." Kohza tak tahan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan _out of topic_ yang dilontarkan Vivi gara-gara membahas buku.

"Huh, lagi-lagi buku itu. Mengapa tidak buku mengenali wanita?"

"Memangnya perlu sekali membaca buku panduan seperti itu?"

"Yaa, jika yang membaca adalah orang yang buta sama sekali kalau ada gadis yang menyukainya selama bertahun-tahun!" sindir Vivi, curhat. Membuat Kohza salah tingkah.

"Sepatu? Sepatu bagaimana?" kilahnya membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Vivi tersenyum, menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah, apa yang akan kukatakan pada ayahku nanti...?" Kohza menekurkan kepalanya. Lalu dalam sekejap, menatap Sofie kembali, "Bagaimana dengan perhiasan?"

Mata indah Vivi membulat, "Ada. Ada yang aku inginkan!"

Ucapannya berhasil membuat Kohza menatapnya dengan serius.

"Cincin... Pernikahan kita berdua..." sambungnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Tampak semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

"Aku ingin memiliki sesuatu yang juga kau miliki... Dan cincin pernikahan... Bukankah itu benda terbaik yang bisa dimiliki bersama oleh sepasang kekasih?"

Perkataan Vivi membuat Kohza tercenung.

"...Kurasa ada yang lebih baik dibandingkan itu", gumamnya kemudian.

Vivi mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa?"

"Anak," celetuknya. "Anakmu dan anakku."

Kohza melihat pipi gadis di hadapannya ini kembali dipenuhi semburat merah jambu. Oh, ya ampun, dia rasa dia ingin mencium gadisnya ini saat itu juga. Tetapi keberadaan dua orang pengawal tak jauh dari sana mengurungkan niatnya.

"Iya... Tentu saja... Adanya anak tentu jauh lebih indah dari sekedar cincin..." Vivi terlihat melamun membayangkan... anak... mereka... mungkin. Namun Kohza tak berani menduga terlalu jauh.

"Jadi, mau dua atau tiga?"

"Apanya?" Pertanyaan Kohza menghentikan lamunan Vivi.

"Anak..."

Vivi mengedipkan mata sekali, dua kali, lalu tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan berseru, "Mari buat sebanyak-banyaknya, supaya rumah kita selalu ramai dengan suara anak-anak!"

Kini giliran Kohza yang mengedipkan mata mencoba mencerna maksud sang putri, lalu terbahak. Jawaban sang putri sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"Baiklah, tuan putri, terserah Anda..." sahutnya masih sambil tertawa. Vivi pun ikut tertawa.

Suara tawa mereka berdua terdengar oleh Igaram yang ternyata sedang berkeliaran tak jauh dari sana untuk mencari sang putri yang menghilang. Igaram berlari tergesa-gesa ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Vivi lalu dibujuk dengan 'paksa' olehnya untuk kembali ke acara pertemuan yang semestinya sedang ia hadiri.

Setelah saling melambai dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kohza berbalik, berjalan kembali ke tujuan selanjutnya.

...dan di pertengahan jalan, di tengah suara derap langkah kakinya, ia menggerutu... "Ah, sial. Pertanyaanku belum dijawab..."


End file.
